Fated Bonds
by ScarlettWitchWM
Summary: Adrien is an Alpha who is in love with Ladybug who he thinks is another Alpha. However, she thinks she's a Beta since both her parents are. She gets a rude awakening when her ’heat’ arrives at a certain Alpha’s house.
1. One

"Alphas are more aggressive towards their mates. Alphas can bond with other Alphas, Betas, or Omegas." Miss Bustier said as the class took notes on Alphas.

Kim, Chloe, Alya, and Adrien were the only Alphas in the classroom the rest were Betas. Alya was the only one of the four who had bonded with her mate, Nino.

"Alpha females have difficult times conceiving. Alpha females have a more likelihood of conceiving an Alpha if her partner is an Alpha. Alpha females have a tendency to leave their child to the care of their Beta or Omega partner. Two Alpha mates tend to hire nannies." Miss Bustier continued.

Adrien thought about how his mom was an Alpha and never left him in the hands of other unless she was acting.

"I will divide you up into partners for a class project. You will choose a topic on this paper about Alphas and research them." Miss Bustier said as a stack of papers were passed around each student taking one.

Adrien looked at the topics and wasn't interested in any of them.

"Nino and Alya, Juleka and Rose, Max and Alix, Kim and Nathaniel, Chloé and Sabrina, Ivan and Mylene, Adrien and Marinette. If you are partnered with an Alpha you can use him or her as a reference." Miss Bustier stated.

Marinette and Nino switched sits so they could talk to their school project partners.

"Which one do you want to do?"

Marinette said asking for Adrien's opinion.

He looked at the list once again. The options were fated bond, Alpha and Omega relationships, Alpha and Beta relationships, bond marks, Alpha ruts, Alpha and Alpha relationships, Alpha's sense of smell, how to identify an Alpha.

"You go ahead and choose."

"Umm..." Marinette wanted to choose Alpha and Beta relationships but thought against it.

"Alpha ruts?" Marinette questioned not sure what an Alpha rut was. Alya had mentioned having an Alpha rut but didn't explain it.

"That's not what you think it is." Adrien said a little embarrassed that the words 'Alpha rut' had exited her mouth.

"What is it then?" Marinette asked.

Alya overheard Marinette's question and quickly replied with "You can have Adrien teach you."

"NO!" Adrien yelled loud enough for the whole class to hear. Adrien had experience an Alpha rut once and it was right after he meant Ladybug. Talk about embarrassing.

"How about a different subject then?" Marinette said having no idea what Alya was hinting to but judging by Adrien's reaction she was better off not knowing.

"How about Fated Bonds?"

Marinette asked who nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't much about the subject so I think it would be good for the both of us."

Adrien smiled as they both wrote notes while researching 'Fated Bonds.'

"Me and Adrien have a fated bond." Chloé bragged as she was upset that Miss Bustier hadn't partnered her up with Adrien.

"You do know it's almost impossible to for two Alphas to have a fated bond." Marinette said to Chloé who was just startled by her response.

"I really hope that isn't true." Adrien added thinking that Ladybug was an Alpha like him. She should all the signs of being an Alpha.


	2. Two

Nathalie opens the door and there was a nervously smiling teenage girl with her book bag. Adrien had invited her over to work on the project. Nathalie thought it was odd this girl had came over before but in groups this time she was alone. Not that there was anything wrong with that. It's just she didn't have a scent of Beta or an Alpha.

Nathalie just passed it off like it was no big deal as long as Gabriel didn't find out. She would check on the two teens to make sure nothing was wrong since Gabriel didn't very much like Betas but respected them however he had the strongest hate for Omegas. He always wanted Adrien to bond with Chloe since she was an Alpha but Adrien always refused.

Marinette sat on Adrien's couch pulling out her notebooks then watched Adrien curiously. He was sniffing his shirt collar then his armpits wondering where this smell was coming from. It wasn't a bad smell he just needed to find the source.

"Are you okay?" Marinette giggled.

"I know this sounds weird but I smell something."

"Maybe, you smell the cookies in my book bag?" Marinette replied.

"No, it smells better than cookies."

"Whatever it is I can't smell it."

"I guess I find out later."

Adrien and Marinette snacked on cookies as they moved over to Adrien's computer desk. They researched Fated Bond a subjected that Adrien found himself extremely interested in. Marinette found her heart was beating rapidly and thought it might just be the effects of being to close to Adrien until sweat dripped down her face.

"Adrien can you turn down the heat?" Marinette asked as she took off her jacket and laid it on the chair.

"Marinette, are you feeling alright?" Adrien asked as Marinette lost her footing and fell to the floor. She looked up at him. She had no idea what was going on but she knew she didn't what to leave.

Adrien picked her up and was going to sit her on his bed so she didn't have to sit on the floor. That was a mistake she was releasing strong pheromones. He carried her fighting his own instincts to go into an Alpha rut which he would probably end up bonding with her by mistake. He took her to the shower and sat her on the floor fighting every primal urge. He used the shower wall to prop himself up as he leaned over the confused yet utterly helpless Marinette.

He turned on the shower to the coldest setting possible hoping he could shock both their bodies into some reason. Plagg had warned him that a Miraculous user had everything heightened. Adrien leaned down to Marinette's neck wanting to bite her to mark her instead he placed his hand there and bit down on it instead.

Marinette was slowly coming out of her phase. She saw Adrien over her and felt cold water. "Adrien?..." Marinette questioned as she felt his hand on her neck. Adrien looked at her with his green eyes that seemed as if they had the humanity cut out of them.

"Adrien?" She questioned again before being kissed on the lips by the one and only Adrien Agreste. She pushed him back. "Your not you." Marinette said glad she had gotten a kiss form Adrien but mortified that he wasn't doing this with free will.

Adrien was going to say something before Nathalie grabbed the back of his shirt collar and dragged him off of Marinette like a dog. She was able to do this since she too was an Alpha. "Are you okay?" She asked Marinette helping her up. "No. I don't know what happened." Marinette said hoping that Nathalie would believe her.

"You're a Omega." Nathalie replied.

"No I'm not. Both my parents are Betas so I'm a Beta." Marinette said not wanting to believe she was anything but a Beta. "So this was your first heat then? That's not good." Nathalie said knowing how Alphas and Omegas didn't necessarily bond via bite marks during first heat but the emotional ties were there.

"I'm going to walk you out. I will deliver your book bag and items later. The rest of this project can be done through electronics. Promise me if your in Adrien's company during school you'll be with another Alpha. It's for your safety not his."

Marinette nodded her head in agreement as she left the Agreste Manor hoping that she and Adrien were still on good terms. Adrien was in the kitchen looking for the Alpha rut prevention pills that were ordered for an emergency like this.


	3. Three

"Dude.." Nino laughed as Adrien walked into school with tape on his nose and what looked like tissues stuffed up his nose.

"Nathalie wouldn't let me leave the house unless I wore this stuff." Adrien said sounding as if he had a cold since his nose was stuffed up.

"Did she tell you why?" Nino asked. He saw Alya do the same thing until she bonded then she didn't have to were precautions anymore.

"Something about Omega pheromones." Adrien said getting a confused look from Nino. There was no Omegas in the school that he knew of. Only Betas who can trigger Alpha ruts but only ones that are fated pairs like Alya and him.

"Omega? Do you have someone on the side I don't know about?" Nino teased. "Maybe a fellow model?" Nino questioned as he nudged his friend with an elbow.

"Girl! Give mother Alya the details." Alya yelled as she held her nose trying to lessen the Omega smell coming off of her best friend who wore a neck collar to prevent from unwanted bonding from Alphas.

Adrien looked at Marinette who now wore want Chloé called the Omega 'shame' collar. "Are you okay?" Adrien asked. "I am really sorry about yesterday." Both Alya and Nino wanted to jump at the opportunity to tease their friends but they also wanted to see it play out.

"Your hand." Marinette said looking at his bandaged right hand. The hand he bit down on, to prevent him from bonding to her. Not that she would have minded having a bond with Adrien Agreste.

"It's fine. As long as you're alright I'm alright." Adrien said not being able to smell anything. "Are you wearing pheromone protection?" Marinette asked as it looked funnier on Adrien then it did Alya since he was supposed to appear flawless. "Attractive isn't it?" Adrien joked.

"Ewww! Where's that disgusting smell coming from?" Chloé yelled as she entered the courtyard holding her nose and waving her hand with Sabrina tagging along.

Alya looked at Marinette and new that Chloé would have the biggest fit if she found out the Marinette was an Omega. "Adrikins?" Chloe questioned wondering why he wore Alpha precautions when she noticed Marinette's collar.

"I didn't think it was possible to like you any less." Chloe remarked to Marinette hoping she wasn't hiding an Agreste bite mark. "Chloé it's not her fault. Omega's can't control their heat" Adrien stated.

Marinette blushed. She didn't know what to say to either of them. "YOU WERE WITH HER?!" Chloe yelled obviously jealous that Marinette not only was partnered with Adrien but went over to his house.

"It was for the project." Adrien defended as he noticed Alya and Nino exchanging suggestive winks and nods. "It was for the project." Adrien repeated to get the point across to Nino and Alya.

"Then explain this." Chloé said pointed to Marinette's collar. "There better not be a bite mark, Agreste." Chloé scolded. "I did try to bite her. I won't lie." Adrien confessed getting the 'holy shit' look from Alya and Nino.

"Because of her heat? That's ridiculous utterly ridiculous." Chloé said. Adrien looked over to Marinette who was now the only Omega in the entire school but he wanted to protect her. Alpha males have been known to protect female Omegas since female Alphas feel threaten and try to eliminate their competition, whether it's another Alpha, a Beta, or an Omega.


	4. Four

Adrien got annoyed with the precautions talking them off before class. Miss Bustier started the class off by picking two students to compliment each other. She pick Chloé and Marinette.

"Do I really have to? She's an Omega. The lowest of the low and I have to be nice."

Chloé complained.

"Chloé, don't be rude. Adrien switch with Chloé." Miss Bustier ordered knowing that sending her to the principal office would just lead to a call to her to her father. Miss Bustier knew that Chloé strongly disliked Marinette and like Adrien, romantically. Maybe this was the push Chloé needed to follow orders.

Adrien and Marinette stood in front of each other. Marinette blushing trying to think of a compliment but he had so many things to choose from. "You have your mother's smile." Marinette blushed realizing that she had that to him before but as Ladybug.

"Thank you." Adrien smiled proud that he had inherited some qualities from his mother. "And you... give me a moment it's hard to top something like that." Adrien said. Making the class snicker at the twos' awkwardness. "It's not a competition." Marinette added.

Adrien was going to say 'you're a wonderful designer' but he got a good whiff of the nervous Omega's pheromones that Marinette was emitting. "And you're a good kisser." Adrien said swallowing the urge to kiss her in front of their fellow classmates.

Marinette held one of her hands over lips trying to hide her embarrassment as she slowly return to her seat next to Ayla who had a million question running through her mind that all had to do with mating.

Adrien sat by Nino who was supportive of a relationship between his two friends. Chloé gave Marinette a glare that felt like daggers to the back. Adrien in turn gave Chloé the 'protective glance' that Alphas gave to warn off other people to back off from threatening their mate or pups.

"Ridiculous utterly ridiculous. He picked Marinette? Ugh... " Chloé said to Sabrina just loud enough to here before the class divided up in the groups they were assigned in for the Alpha project.

"Alphas have..." Marinette blushed not able to finish say the sentence in the book that Alya had given her for the project since she had an extra copy. "Something wrong?" Adrien said leaning close to Marinette. "Nothing... It's fine... I'm fine." Marinette stuttered.

"Really?" Adrien asked raising an eyebrow. His hand had crept up on to her thigh. Marinette choose to ignore it but Alya and Nino were sitting behind them and could see Adrien's right hand that was bandaged do to self injury on Marinette's thigh.

"A Fated Bond pair are usually an Alpha and Omega. An Alpha's bond can only be undone by an Alpha sibling that shares the same mother and father as the Alpha in question." Adrien said turning the page with his left hand since his other was otherwise occupied.

"I'm so glad you haven't meant my brother." Adrien added getting a wide eyed expression from Marinette who had no idea that Adrien had a sibling let alone a brother. She had practically read all the magazines that even mentioned Adrien's name but there was never any mention of a brother, "He's older then me by seven years. He left home as soon as he turned eighteen and never looked back."

Adrien said thinking of the time when he asked his big brother when he would comeback and his brother replied with "Never."

"What's his name?" Marinette asked. "Felix." Adrien was going to remove his hand off of her because bringing up depressing memories was suppressing the urge to mount his friend. She grabbed his hand to his surprise she did not want him to remove it.


	5. Five

Ladybug was acting odd. She seemed unsure of herself as if she had been given bad news. "M'Lady?" ChatNoir asked as he cocked his head at his partner who sat Indian style on the edge of the rooftop.

"ChatNoir, you'd like me no matter what right?" Ladybug asked. She needed a friend to talk about her problems. "Of course." he kindly replied laying his hands on hers for comfort. "I found out something about myself. My friends don't understand at all except, maybe my one friend because he helped me through it."

ChatNoir looked at his precious bug thinking she was talking about an Alpha rut. "You're bonded?" ChatNoir questioned squeezing her hands him protest of her being bond to anyone but him. "We almost bonded but he is a true gentleman. He apologized for letting his instincts get the best of him."

"If I have the chance to bond with you, I will take it." ChatNoir said as one of his hands caressed her neck which was protected by her suit. "You're a little close." Ladybug gulped as he continued to lean in. Ladybug wondered if ChatNoir could trigger her heat being that close or would it be an Alpha rut? All Miraculouses were Alphas but doesn't mean the wearer was.

ChatNoir just wanted to tease his Lady but something remarkable happened. She kissed him not on the cheek like she had so many times before. A full-on kiss in which triggered his Alpha rut whether she was in one or not. He pulled her onto his lap.

Ladybug could feel ChatNoir's hands explore her body but he was feeling for a zipper or something that he could use to get her out of her costume. "Chat?" Ladybug questioned as he was more interested in find away to remove her costume then kissing her.

"There's no zipper." he pouted. "I could transform." Ladybug teased as she played with the bell around his neck. "You wou...ld..." His thought was lost when she pushed him down flat and started to grind on him. She definitely was experiencing her first Alpha rut as Ladybug.

ChatNoir realized what was happening and wanted to stop it. "Adrien." Ladybug called confusing her cat. "Adrien." she repeated. "Bugaboo?" He questioned. "You're going to get in trouble." She said as tried to unzip his suit. "Then punish me." ChatNoir winked.

In reality, Adrien was asleep during school lunch break. His head was placed on Marinette's lap. He was muttering nonsense that Alya and Nino found humorous and pulled out their phones to record him. Marinette told him that he would get in trouble since the lunch period was almost over.

His reply was "Then punish me." both Alya and Nino snickered as they were glad they had recorded him. Marinette shook her head feeling sorry for Adrien because he would be teased by his two closet friends. "Wake up.. the bell is about to ring." Marinette said knowing his father would get angry if he missed a class.

In Adrien's dream Ladybug said "Take off... your miraculous is about to ring." "I didn't use cataclysm." He added not wanting to part from his Lady who was willing to go all the way with him even if it was just one night. "Adrien Agreste you're cute when your dreaming." She kissed his forehead.

He slowly opened his eyes. "Marinette?" he yawned not wanting to remove his head from her comfy lap. "So.. calling you Sleeping Beauty from now on." Nino joke still holding his phone recording. "Why?" Adrien asked. Marinette was signaling Alya to prevent her boyfriend from spilling any details.

"We could just show him." Alya said as Nino finally stopped recording. "No!" Marinette quickly protested. "He's the one that said you were a good kisser so I don't think he'd mind." Alya grinned embarrassing her friend who couldn't run away since she was trapped due being Adrien's pillow.

"You kissed me?" Adrien asked as he sat up to confront her in a less awkward position. "It... was only on the forehead." Marinette confessed. Adrien touched his forehead and smiled. "Suppose it's revenge for what happened in the shower."

Before Alya could even ask ether teen about what Adrien meant by 'the shower' the bell rang. "Save by the bell." Alya said as she had the instinct to pry in her friends' love life.


	6. Six

The next day Miss Bustier tried to summarize the Alpha, Beta, and Omega system as a class review. "Alphas have a tendency to be more aggressive, why?" she asked her students.

Three teens raised their hands Miss Bustier called on Kim. "Alphas like me tend to have ruts and that's when we take it out on stuff. Usually joining a sport can help get some of the built up frustration."

"Very well. What's the difference between a rut and heat?" Miss Bustier asked. Marinette slowly raised her hand. No one else dared to take this question since they didn't know much about heat unless it was in a book because neither an Alpha or a beta went through it.

"I'm still not sure what a rut is exactly but I've done more research on heat and it can last one to seven days. Usually, if the Omega is female it comes right after her cycle. It has to just take it's course. It can be triggered by anything." Marinette said as Alya added on about Alpha ruts.

"An Alpha rut is basically pent up sexual frustration. Omegas or bond partners can cause an Alpha to go into a rut. Alphas that haven't bonded suffered through it more frequently." Alya kept an eye on Marinette as Marinette was more embarrassed hearing about Alpha ruts then explaining what a heat was for her entire class.

She realized that she and Adrien would have done something that she was far from ready from. When they had time to work on their project, Chloe walked over mad that her 'Adrikins' was paired with ordinary Marinette. Chloe took Marinette's notebook a throw it not that far but just enough that Marinette would have to give up her spot next to Adrien to get it.

"Chloe! That was uncalled for." Adrien said wanting to get the notebook for Marinette but the rude blonde block his way. Adrien was going to add something but a distraction lurked in the corner of his eye. Marinette was bent down to get the book which had ended up underneath the next desk over.

"Adrien, see something you like?" Alya teased loud enough for Marinette to hear causing a loud thud with was the effect of Marinette hitting her head on the desk. Adrien shoved Chloe out of the way to attend to Marinette. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Adrien quickly questioned.

"I think Chloe's ego is more bruised than my head." Marinette joked rubbing her head. "Are you sure?" Adrien said being over dramatic like a certain alley cat she knows. "What's so funny?" Adrien asked. "You remind me of a certain friend of mine. He's quite... Umm... dramatic."

"I'm not dramatic. I'm just overprotective and I have a right to be." Marinette smiled glad that there was a sliver of a chance that Adrien Agreste was going to see her more than a friend. Adrien then kindly kissed the top of her head in which hit the desk. "Sorry, but I was always told that kissing injuries helped them heal faster."

"You... I... You.. Adri..." Marinette stuttered. Alya and Nino started taking bets on what would happen later on in Marinette and Adrien's romantic lives. Nino bet that Adrien wouldn't bond unless threatened by another Alpha. Alya bet that Marinette's heat would unintentionally cause Adrien to bond with her.


	7. Seven

"Marinette? Pay attention." Adrien said as he sat beside her in a coffee shop booth. Nino and Alya had to accompany Adrien and Marinette since Gabriel did not want the shower incident to repeat itself.

"Ture or false, fated pairs can sense each other through smell?" Adrien asked waiting for Marinette to answer.

"Ture?" She wasn't sure of her answer but hoped she was right. She didn't want to look dumb in front of her crush.

"I guess you are paying attention." Adrien replied as Nino arrived with drinks for the table. Adrien ordered a simple unsweet tea and Marinette ordered a strawberry smoothie, Nino's spunky girlfriend of course had a black coffee, he ordered himself a hot chai tea that Alya couldn't resist taking a toothpick and turn the sprinkled on cinnamon into a heart.

"How much do I owe you?" Marinette asked Nino who then realized that she had no idea that Adrien had already paid for her smoothie. "Nothing." he replied.

"Nino, I insist."

"You don't owe me a cent. However, a certain blonde haired brother of mind kindly treated you." Nino explained causing Marinette to look at Adrien with a slight blush.

"Thanks." Marinette said before drinking from her smoothie's straw. Adrien watched Marinette out of the corner of his eye. He found that her sucking on a straw made him uncomfortable.

Her touching the end of the straw with her perfectly rose lips then carefully extracting the pink liquid with small sucking motions was enough to make Adrien feel turned on. If they were going to get through this project he needed to solve the issue.

"Can you not use a straw?" Adrien asked both Alya and Nino sitting across wanting an explanation for such a weird request.

"Why shouldn't she use a straw?" Alya asked. "Ummm..." Adrien tried to come up with a good explanation but nothing came up.

"Do you have a phobia of straws?" Marinette asked since the straw that Nino had gotten for Adrien's tea was still in it's paper cover. Of course, if he had a phobia of straws it would of came up in at least one of Adrien's many magazine interviews.

"No! Not at it's just that uhhh.." "You have a perverted mind Agreste." Alya laughed figuring out what Adrien was thinking. She herself was an Alpha and also had a tendency to pervert simple things.

"It's okay Adrien. It's not like I haven't thought of you that way." Marinette said until she tried to backpedal. "I mean... in a sexual way. Not that I have ever... thought of you of doing something that far. Not that you're bad at it. You're probably amazing. I'm going to shut up now." Marinette rambled as her face turned red.

"What you have sex dreams about Adrien? Do tell." Alya said with a curious smile on her face as she avoided working on the project. "Is he any good?" she added.

"No!" Marinette replied as in 'No, she wasn't going to tell Alya anything.'

"I'm sorry for not being any good." Adrien said not really sure why he apologized for not satisfying Marinette's erotic dreams.

"Alya can we adopt him?" Nino asked his girlfriend who was just as in awe with Adrien's kindness as Nino was.

 _ **A/N: This story is loosely based on Omegaverse Manga. Except I have it were fated pairs include all three class instead of just Alpha and Omega**_.


	8. Eight

Marinette didn't know how the conversation ended up with everyone talking about what they wanted it their future. "I'm going to become the best reporter in Paris marry a DJ. Have as many kids as I can and find out Ladybug's identity and I want her to be the mother-in-law to one of Nino and I's sassy spawns." Nino nodded in agreement of Alya's future plans.

"Really?" Marinette asked knowing that if Alya was going to dream she was going to dream big. "You have anything better?" Alya retorted.

"Umm... I want something simple like being a known designer that's raising three kids with the man she loves. But Omegas can't climb the social ladder as easy as everyone else but it's just a silly dream." Her eyes momentarily darted to Adrien who didn't seem to notice that she planned that future with him in mind.

"I will help you achieve your dreams." Adrien said as he placed his hand on Marinette's knee with the intention of helping his friend find her fated pair but a sick feeling came to him. He didn't like the thought of Marinette dating or was it the thought of Marinette dating someone that wasn't him.

"How about you?" Alya asked Adrien trying to see if Marinette and Adrien were in fact compatible.

"My future sounds like a rom-com but I kind of want to be a college professor. Marry the girl that I love and have a healthy baby girl. Possibly name her Emilie after my mother and her middle name either her mother's maiden name or her maternal grandmother's name." He smiled before continuing.

"If she is even an ounce like her mother I would consider myself lucky. I will spoil my wife and daughter to the ends of Earth. Giving them the life they deserve." Adrien said surprising his friends on how detailed his future plans were.

"You really like this girl don't you?" Marinette spat not realizing how jealous she was sounding.

Before Alya could even say a word Adrien replied to Marinette with "Jealous?" "No.." which was a lie that she internally faced palmed herself for.

"Are you sure?" He asked raised a eyebrow. "I need to pee." was Marinette's way of avoiding the conversation as Adrien scooted out the the booth to let blushing Marinette out.

Alya and Nino laughed at Marinette's embarrassing way of 'tapping out'. Marinette was realizing that talking to Adrien was triggering her body to go into heat.

"Tikki, what do I do?" Marinette asked her Kwami who was surprised that Marinette lasted that long since Tikki knew that Adrien was her fated pair. "You forgot to bring your heat suppressants." Tikki said just stating a fact that Marinette already knew but was terrified on how she was going to get through this.

"Do you guys smell that?" Adrien asked being able to smell Marinette's strong pheromones. "It's smells weird like a good weird. I smelled this before when I was..."

"Nino, you need to check on Marinette." Adrien ordered. They all knew that Alpha females turned on Omegas when they are in heat.

Nino knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you okay?" Nino asked. "No, I.. where's A..." She spotted herself not knowing if she wanted her friend to come to her aid or Adrien both in which could make the matters worse.

"Just tell them I'll be fine and I'll see them tomorrow." Marinette added as she looked at the window in the bathroom. Her escape route.

Tikki did warn Marinette that transforming while in heat was a bad idea. A extremely bad idea. She didn't tell Marinette why she shouldn't do it so she did.


	9. Nine

Marinette told herself that she needed to breathe. Her heat was a natural accuracy no matter how inconvenient it was. She inhales and exhaled hoping that when she returned as Marinette, the heat would be miraculously gone.

"Buginette, why so glum?" Her leather dressed partnered asked. The two teens had an hour to patrol before the sunset.

"I almost embarrassed myself."

"You?" ChatNoir asked wondering how such an amazing woman would be embarrassed. He sat next to her letting his legs dangle off the edge selfishly hoping his dream during that school lunch would become reality. He started staring at her shifting legs. Maybe, she was unconsciously tempting him.

"I all most confessed that I liked cats better than dogs." She teased. ChatNoir pinned his ears at her reply. He knew that wasn't the reason for her be down and was offended she wasn't confiding in him.

"I know you don't want talk about our personal lives but..." He did a simple gesture of laying his hand on her leg. He paused for a moment thinking that maybe he was crossing a line.

"You can tell me anything." He continued.

"Thanks, Chat." She replied biting the inside of her lip. She knew that her Miraculous was supposed to cover up her Omega smell. She should of heeded Tikki's warning. Ladybug noticed how ChatNoir kept his eyes on her legs. She pretended not to notice but ChatNoir placing his hand on her thigh made his intensions clear.

"You need something?" Ladybug asked as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Yes." He replied then he kissed her neck causing a shiver go down her back.

"Why did you do that?!" Ladybug remarked as she rubbed the spot he kissed.

"I wanted to mark you. Would you of preferred that instead?" He teased before placing his head back on her shoulder.

"Chat.. I think I should go." Ladybug said excepting ChatNoir to beg her to. Stay for a few minutes more but to her disappoint he didn't.

She decided to head back home to endure her much hated heat. She wondered how she would solve her problem. She could relieve it in many different ways. By herself or with the help of a friend but she couldn't ask that. But maybe ChatNoir wouldn't be against it. She took her yo-yo and called ChatNoir as she stood in the middle of her room.

"M'Lady?" The alley cat questioned. He had just seen her only moments ago.

"Can you go to your friends Marinette's house? She's in trouble." She felt a little guilty about making him rush over. ChatNoir wasn't the the type to leave a damsel in distress.

"Is Evillustrator back?" he questioned extremely worried. Ladybug just hung up on him before attempting to answer the question.

She spoke the dreaded three words before being overcome by the burning sensation of the heat. She scrambled to her vanity drawer where she kept her with control pills. She couldn't make it. Her pheromones were most likely alerting every Alpha in the neighborhood.

Tikki was right she should have never transformed while her heat was starting. ChatNoir peered through the trap door and then slipped through without making a noise. That's a lie, Marinette could hear that irritating bell of his ring.

"Chat.." She called leaning on her computer desk. She knew if she moved her knees would buckle and she would be putty in his claws.

"Marinette, are you okay?" ChatNoir asked as he put his hand on her forehead.

"Your an Alpha right?" Marinette asked before her Omega instincts went in overdrive.

"Yes." ChatNoir replied before catching Marinette in his arms. Her legs had finally gave way. ChatNoir was glad that pheromones didn't effect the holder while they were transformed he just knew that it's was going to suck when he returned home.

Marinette was sweating and panting in ChatNoir's arms. He had options, go home, stay with her and just wait this out, or does he dare think it? Take advantage of an Omega acting on instinct? He shook the thought his mind and took Marinette to the lounge chair.

"I'm going to go." ChatNoir told her but before he was to leave she grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of her. ChatNoir thought it was quite odd such strength in someone so small.

She looked at him will her big blue eyes burning with the Omega's instinct to breed. She wrapped her legs around his thighs and pushed his pelvis to hers.

"~Stay" She begged. How could ChatNoir say no to this?


	10. Ten

Marinette starred at her ceiling contemplating the events of the night before. She knew ChatNoir transformed into his civilian from but she couldn't quite picture his face. Her memory must of been clouded due to the heat. She turned facing the side away from his face.

'Thump. Thump. Thump.' the sound of her heart as a arm wrapped itself around her waist. ChatNoir's true self was only a head turn away. It was a human's worst fear, confrontation.

'ChatNoir and I had... Sex.' Marinette told herself repeatedly as if trying to convince herself it actually happened.

"Bugaboo." the mysterious teen whispered in her ear.

'Was he dreaming?' Marinette questioned as he snuggled up to her. She found comfort in his arms as if she was his. Her mind scrambled to find an excuse to hang onto Adrien but whoever ChatNoir was what she needed.

Marinette felt the teen rest his chin on her shoulder and the weirdest thing happened he started purring like cats tend to do after waking up from a long slumber. She giggled as the vibrations from his neck tickled her shoulder.

"Silly Kitty." she replied as she yawned. Her theory was right he was a cuddler.

Adrien opened his eyes and for a brief moment he mistook the midnight locks of hair brushing against his cheek for Ladybug's. But he realized it was just Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

The word 'just' clung to the edge of his mind. He didn't like that word it made it seem as if Marinette couldn't ever be as good as Ladybug but the truth was they were as equally precious to him.

"Good morning, Princess." He greeted kissing her shoulder. He wanted to apologize for the night before but in all honesty, he didn't regret it. He was glad that someone finally knew that he was ChatNoir. Sure, he thought his first time would be with Ladybug probably on the Eiffel Tower after a picnic.

"Good Morning." Marinette started as Adrien tried to turn her over to face him but she refused to. Two thoughts ran across Adrien's mind neither one the truth. One that Marinette was disappointed that he of all people was ChatNoir and two that she regretted their instincts.

Adrien released Marinette from his arms and sat up on the bed debating what to say next. He had an extremely powerful rut when he chose to un-transform.

"My dad is going to kill me." Adrien laughed as he looked at the damage of his hands and arms he decorated with bite marks from the night before. Some looked as if they would leave a scar. It fit in with the one that he had gotten when Marinette came over for a school project.

He knew his father would have a fit. His perfect son was 'ruined'. Gabriel would no doubt disown his son if he knew he slept with Omega.

"What for?" Marinette asked knowing that they probably shouldn't of done what they did but Marinette was relieved. She could go to school and work on her project without going into her heat.

"Isn't it obvious? My dad is strict and controlling. I heard Alya once call him a 'detached ass.'" Adrien said hearing a slight chuckle from Marinette who still wouldn't turn over. She had reached over to check the time on her phone it was five in the morning. She had plenty of time to kill before it was time to get ready for school whether she wanted to or not.

"Gabriel Agreste, detached ass has a good ring to it don't you think?" Adrien added. Silence was his only reply before Marinette figured out the connection between the word 'father' and the name 'Gabriel'.

She quickly turned over and backed herself as far as she could away from Adrien. She grabbed a blanket to cover up even know Adrien had already seen everything she had to offer. Her blue eyes were stretched wide.

"ADRIEN?!" She practically screamed before Adrien covered her mouth. Her parents were home. He definitely did want them to find their daughter in bed naked with Paris's golden boy.

Thoughts of a blurred face of the night before ran through her mind. He had covered her mouth then too. Apparently, Alphas had a minimum amount of control during ruts. Her face was red and her mind was rattled. But her eyes lingered up and down Adrien's muscular yet not overly fit figure. All his manliness exposed for his Princess to see.

'Adrien is naked in my bed. ADRIEN AGRESTE IS NAKED IN MY BED?!!!"

Her thoughts were inadvertently triggering another heat.

"Please don't alert the neighborhood." Adrien begged. She nodded her head in reply. She looked so shocked that he was ChatNoir as if she had just found out.

"Did you not know it was me?" He questioned she shook her head. He had read in his books that heat can cloud an Omega's they do not care who with or where at when they are in heat.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 ** _What am I up to? *evil smirking*_**


	11. Eleven

Marinette had pulled her legs up to her chest as she hid herself in a tent of blankets. She was trying to figure out what was next. Adrien still beside her thinking of how stupid he was. She was obviously uncomfortable with what happened and he wanted to apologize but he couldn't.

"Chat... I mean Adrien..." she stuttered not sure if her brain could handle the revelation that he was her ChatNoir. She glanced at his arms and the emotion worry had clenched her chest. The same worry she felt when ChatNoir got hurt during a battle with an Akuma.

"I'll be back." She said as she scooted herself to the end of the bed still wrapped in her blanket. She looked ridiculous doing such an action but she would feel more embarrassed if she saw'll her naked. Of course he had already witnessed her naked but this time they were both more aware.

She was self conscious thinking that Adrien probably had since many girls naked because of his modeling job. Since some models neither wear underwear or bras. 'If your body is perfect why not flaunt it?' Marinette briefly thought then wondered if that's what he was doing. She blushed at Adrien doing something so scandalous. But she expect this behavior from the flirtatious feline, ChatNoir.

Marinette got down the stairs without exposing herself but then she realized she couldn't just walk around the apartment like this incase her parents woke up. So facing away from Adrien she dropped her blanket. She scurried to find clothing items to cover herself. She grabbed a black shirt that was slumped on the floor.

And pulled a pair of shorts from a drawer. Adrien looked at her and smiled. He knew that shirt wasn't her's. The shirt was more like a dress that draped over her tiny body. Adrien wanted nothing more for her to climb back to bed. Rut or no it she was quite a turn on.

She turned around to face Adrien. His green eyes glued to her collar bone. She felt as if he was undressing her with his eyes.

"What does your Kwami eat?" Marinette asked. Adrien's eyebrow raised he didn't understand how Marinette would know about Kwamis.

"Cheese..." He replied. He was pretty sure Plagg was huddled in a corner trying to forget his owner trying to screw while transformed as ChatNoir.

As soon as Marinette ventured down the trapdoor, Adrien walked down towards the end of the stairs where his jeans had ended up. He had no idea where his briefs walked off too. He didn't care to find them. Adrien put his pants on one leg at a time and as he zipped up his fly, he thought about leaving right then but he couldn't do that. Not to Marinette.

Marinette had to go to the bakery where the lights were on. This didn't surprise her. Her parents liked to prepare early in the morning so they could get fresh items for their customers. Marinette hoped she would go unnoticed as she shifted through the cabinets for the first aid kit and some cheese.

"Marinette, you're up early." Sabine commented as her daughter continued her search for the first aid kit. This was odd behavior for Marinette since she usually slept in last minute.

"What are you looking for?" Sabine asked as her daughter stood up from crouching down onto the bakery floor to look in the bottom cabinets.

"The first aid kit. I pricked myself sewing." Marinette was quick to find an excuse. Sabine studied the shirt that Marinette was wearing. It was black with stripes running a cross the middle part. Sabine briefly thought that it could be a boy's shirt but Sabine knew she raised Marinette better then that.

"Your father has it. He's in the back baking cinnamon rolls." Sabine said. Thinking that if that shirt was indeed a boy's shirt Tom would-be able to pick up the smell. Beta's had an average sense of smell but when Beta father's had daughter's their sense were more alert.

"Thanks, mama," Marinette said as she snuck into the back room to retrieve the first aid kit. Tom started rubbing his nose with his wrist as if there was a smell that disagreed with him. Tom shrugged thinking it was just the strong cinnamon.

Marinette grabbed the first aid kit and slipped out without being noticed by her father. He would probably be the one who would ask about the shirt she was wearing. She grabbed a small slice of cheddar cheese and headed back up to her room.


	12. Twelve

Marinette had returned with the first aid kit and the cheese for Adrien's kwami. Plagg smelled the unresistable cheese and came out of hiding. Sure, it wasn't a fancy as camembert or brie but cheese was cheese.

He immediately gobbled the cheese and greeted Marinette with a smile then turned to Adrien and frowned. "What?" Adrien who was only wearing jeans, asked as if he had no clue why Plagg was angry at him.

Marinette signaled Adrien to sit on the lounge chair as she opened the first aid kit. She left the room long enough to grab a wet wash cloth to decontaminate Adrien's wounds.

"You don't have too." Adrien said thinking that she was doing too much for him. She kneeled in front of him with the kit close by.

"Your arms are covered in bite marks because of me." She replied as she grabbed some antibiotics and put it on his right arm first.

"You're not allergic to any antibiotics are you?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you have asked me before you put on my arm?" He replied.

She was genuinely worried as she scrambled to find an epipen in the first aid kit.

"I'm not allergic." Adrien chuckled.

She punched him in his arm in a similar way she punched ChatNoir as Ladybug.

"Ow!" He said as he rubbed his arm. Surprised that Marinette could punch that hard.

"That wasn't funny." She scolded as she rubbed his other arm with the antibiotics.

After she carefully wrapped Adrien's arms with bandages. Hoping that he would wear a hoodie to hide his arms covered in hot pink elastic bandage wrap. Marinette had picked the color out to deter her father from accidentally burning himself in the bakery.

"This reminds one of my favorite Disney movies." Adrien said thinking of how genuinely pretty Marinette is. She was easily one of the most prettiest girls he had ever meant. She was practically a princess from a storybook.

Marinette thought maybe Adrien would say Toy Story or Lightning McQueen was a favorite movie of his. Movies that interested boys more than the princess movies. She didn't know how any of those would relate to this situation.

"Beauty and the Beast. Especially the scene where Bell is cleaning the Beast's wounds. After he fought off wolves for her."

"You watched Princess movies?" She asked sounding surprised. "But you don't have any sisters." She added thinking about how her comment sounding a bit rude as if boys can't watch Princess movies.

"I watched the movies with my mom. She told me that I should always treat girls like a Princess no matter what age they are."

"Is that why you call me princess?"

"Yes." He blushed as he confessed that was indeed the reason. Marinette grabbed his face and put her forehead to his.

"You're just so precious." She said wanting to kiss him but this was all she was going to get and she was okay with that for at least this moment.

He wanted to kiss her too but he couldn't. He couldn't if he ever wanted the chance to be with Ladybug.

'I could risk it, again?' He thought centimeters away from her lips touching his when she turned her head.

"We have school to attend. We can't get distracted."

"Then if I can't kiss you, then you have to wear my shirt during school." He ordered, going from a innocent boy who watches Disney Princess movies with his to fifty shades of Agreste.

"Aren't you supposed to treat me like a Princess?"

"Princesses are supposed to wear dresses aren't they?" He replied using the length of the shirt on her to his advantage.

For Omegas possessing an item which smells like their partner can either trigger or stall their heat depending if bonded or not. Since, Marinette wasn't bonded today was going to be a very long day at school if she listen to Adrien's orders.

"I wonder what your parents would think if they saw'll a half naked boy leave their daughter's room."

"You wouldn't."

"Are you willing to test that?" He asked.

Marinette knew Adrien was a nice guy and no way he would do something like this but he was also ChatNoir.

"I'll do it." She replied.


	13. Thirteen

Marinette was on high alert as she walked through the doors of the school. If her smell didn't give away that she had just had sex surely her face would. She had to practically avoid her parents since Beta dad's can smell an Alpha's smell on certain occasions.

"Deep breath." Marinette said as she stood by her locker. She had only received dirty looks and that's fine. She rather have that instead confrontation.

"Good morning, Marinette." Adrien said acting as if everything was perfectly okay. WHEN IT WASN'T.

Alya went to greet her best friend with her usual: "Heyyy... girl?" But her greeting turned into more of a question when she got a whiff of the familiar Alpha pheromones lurking on Marinette. Adrien had posed himself in a very dominate way by placing his bandaged hand on the closed locker door next to Marinette while leaning over just enough to suggest there was something going on. Maybe, romantic or just simply nothing.

"Alya, don't you like Marinette's shirt?" Adriens questioned caused Marinette to blush and reply with a inaudible stutters.

"Don't you have one like this?" Alya asked wondering if Marinette either decided to get a shirt like Adrien's just so he would give her a compliment or she finally flipped her shit and stole Adrien's shirt. That would certainly explain the pheromones and why Adrien was wearing a red hoodie that red: 'Physically I'm Here. Mentally I am fighting Akumas with Ladybug and ChatNoir.' Marinette was a fan of how ironic that shirt was for Adrien to wear. However if Adrien were to rough up his hair just like it is when he's ChatNoir it would complete the look.

"I have one just like it but as of recently it's gone missing." Adrien replied. Marinette glared at him. She wanted him to stop making such a big deal of her wearing his shirt to school. She wanted him to tread oh so carefully since she could give him payback as Ladybug. Maybe, she'll throwing him of a skyscraper as ChatNoir?

Wrap him in bubble wrap during an akuma attack? Ask him to choose between Marinette and Ladybug? Okay, so maybe the last one was a little too harsh.

Alya starred at her friend thinking that indeed Marinette flipped her shit. "The truth is...that Adrien and I.. had..." Before Marinette could finish her sentence Adrien covered up Marinette's mouth and shooed Alya away. Of course Alya didn't go very far she stayed in hearing distance of the two even after the bell rang.

"Some ones afraid of our secret coming out." Marinette teased as she pictured ChatNoir instead of Adrien so her words wouldn't end up jumbled.

"Do you want the whole school to know?" Adrien asked. Knowing Betas would most likely remain oblivious but Alphas could smell something was off.

"Maybe, not. But it's your fault for making me wear your shirt." She pouted. Marinette wanted Adrien to claim her whether he was by a bite mark or by a titled besides just friends. Adrien was on the same page as he wanted to kiss her but getting class was supposed to be more important at this moment.

During his classes all Adrien thought about was Marinette with her hair down dressed in a black Cross Academy school uniform (a uniform from one of Adrien's favorite animes: Vampire Knight). Her skirt tempting him in every movement she made then once the two were alone he pushed her against the lockers. Him as her Zero and her as his Yuki. He knows if he bit her they may never go back to what they used to be. She whispers "It's okay." as she moves her black hair out of his way. Preparing for to mak his territory like a good Vampire boy does.

The second half of his fantasty started in science class during a lecture. He had a long night before he couldn't possibly stay awake for everything. Unlike the first fantasy he imagined Marinette facing him with her legs wrapped around him. She was easily propped up in this position since her weight was supported by the lockers behind her.

"I'm all yours."

Adrien immeditiatly woke himself up not wanted to deal with the consequences of having a sex fantasty while his teacher, Miss Mendeleiev drummed on how the mitochondria is the power house of the cell.

"Only if Purrincess was in this class." Adrien sighed as his lab partner just cocked her head.

"Well, she's not so pay attention." His lab partner named Luka replied. Luka looked like that stereotypical emo boy with the black hair and black nails. He vwas older by one or two years and since Adrien was smarter then his home room classmates that meant he got to take advances science courses like AP Biologly.


End file.
